A Dash of Chaos - DiscordDash
by SasukeUchiha2117
Summary: Discord's had a change of heart...for love! Instead of going after his shy little friend, he decides to chase after the new rookie Wonderbolt, and very resilient, Rainbow Dash. She starts to get all this attention, confusing her. In confusion she snaps and runs into the arms of the mane six's new friend - Discord! Read to see what happens (T for "messing around")...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I just wrote the fan fiction! If anypony in this fan fiction seem OC-ish then I'm sorry; Nopony's perfect! Some personalities may change throughout the course of this story so DO NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! (**_**Italics**_** – thoughts and dreams, and of course "..." – speech) Please enjoy the story, and remember: I WILL NOT even so much as glance at negative comments, so if you don't like the pairing then please save your time and my own as well and DON'T READ THE STORY!**

Prologue – An Unexpected Visit

The pony was flying through the sky as quick as can be, not a care in the world. Finally after a good ten minutes she landed, flapping her wings a couple more times after ward so she wouldn't strain anything, and then folded her wings against her cyan coat. She sighed sat down by a shady tree. "That was a great warm-up..." She said to herself and smiled as she lied down in the grass to take a small nap; only to be disturbed by a certain pink, bouncy, and peppy pony – Pinkie Pie.

"Rainbow Dash!" She called.

Rainbow sat up. "What is it Pinkie?"

"He's back! Discord's back!" She said in her cheery voice.

"What?! Where is he?" She said as she hovered over her pink friend.

"This way follow me!" She said as she bounced away.

Rainbow followed Pinkie until they met with their other friends – Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

Twilight looked over and was relieved when she saw that Pinkie Pie had found Rainbow Dash. "Oh thank goodness you found her...he's been asking about her ever since he showed up; which isn't very normal of him...no offence Rainbow..."

"Aw don't sweat it Twilight." The Pegasus said with a smirk. She looked over at the Draconequus who had been looking for her. "Whadoya need me for Discord?"

The Draconequus chuckled. "It's not what I want, it's what our friends want."

"What do they want then?"

He floated over to the cyan pony and whispered. "I can't tell you here, but you'll find out in time...my little Dashy..." He said before he disappeared; leaving a slightly shaken Rainbow Dash to sit on the ground, chills sent up her spine, and shaking a little.

Fluttershy looked over and saw the slight shakiness in her friend and walked over. "What did he say Rainbow?"

Dash just shook her head as if to say 'nothing.'

The other ponies looked just as worried for their friend.

Twilight walked over and sat with her. "He wasn't the only reason we were looking for you by the way..." She said in attempt to take her friend's mind off of the little scare.

"Then what did you come looking for me?"

Twilight used her magic to put a gold ticket in front of her.

"A Gala ticket?"

"I was told I could invite my friends...so I invited all five of you. You can thank Princess Celestia."

Rainbow Dash smiled. "Cool, but doesn't that mean we need new dresses for this year?"

Rarity walked over and tapped her shoulder.

The rainbow manned pony looked at her Unicorn friend; only to see a beautiful spectrum colored dress. She gasped. "Wow Rarity! You really out-did yourself from last year!"

"I figured seen as how you're a Wonderbolt and all now, why now have a dress that commemorates that moment. After all, it was, as you put it, the best moment of your life so far." She said with a smile.

Rainbow hugged Rarity. "Thank you so much."

Rarity hugged her Pegasus friend back and smiled. "It was no trouble at all Rainbow Dash."

"The Gala is tonight Rainbow." Pinkie said with a wide smile.

"You're going to wear makeup this year, and you're going to look even more beautiful than last year." Rarity said.

Dash's eyes widened. "Oh no I'm not! No powdery or glossy stuff will EVER touch this face!" She said as she hid behind Applejack.

"It'll just be eye shadow to go with the dress and that's it okay?" Rarity said with a calm smile.

Rainbow Dash sheepishly smiled and nodded. "Okay fine, but there better be no tricks behind this or I swear...!" She started to say before stopping herself. "Uh...never mind..." She said looking at the ground.

Her friends decided to shrug it off as normal and they walked with her to Rarity's boutique.

"Okay. We need to start getting ready. Hair's first." Rarity said.

After about fifteen minutes, the six ponies had finished doing their manes to make them look really beautiful. They had also changed into their dresses and did makeup (for those who needed it).

"Wow...when you said she'd look more beautiful than last year...you weren't lying Rarity..." Fluttershy said as they looked at Rainbow in the mirror.

Rainbow looked at herself and sighed. "I guess you were right Rarity...I do look better than last year, but was the makeup really necessary?"

"Yes it was."

"Why?"

"To complete the ensemble of course!" She said with a smile.

Rainbow smiled. "I have to admit...I DO look pretty awesome..."

"You look beautiful Rainbow Dash." Rarity said smiling.

"Let's get going." Twilight said.

The other ponies followed their friend to their carriage.

The carriage was pulled to Canterlot Castle by Big Macintosh (who was Fluttershy's date)

They stepped out after the stallion opened the door.

Spike was amazed at how Rarity was able to pull of making their dresses look better than last year. "Wow Rarity! You really stepped up your game didn't you?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" She said trying to sound the least bit modest.

"C'mon everypony! Let's go have some fun." Pinkie said.

Big Mac walked next to Fluttershy as the other fillies walked next to them.

They walked into the ball room and heard DJ Pon-3 playing her music instead of a small orchestra.

Rainbow got slight chills as if somepony was watching her, but quickly waves it off.

"_Let's see here...who's at this Gala..."_ Discord thought as he looked around not yet spotting Princess Twilight and her friends.

Twilight nudged Rainbow. "You gonna do what you wanted to do since last year on the way home from my brother's wedding?"

"What? No of course I'm not..." She said blushing.

"Oh c'mon Rainbow. He's super cute and just your type. Go ask him out."

"I couldn't. He's over there talking to Spitfire...what if he's here with her as her date?"

Twilight sighed "Alright, but it's your own fault if he's here alone and you don't ask him." She said before walking over to the other three princesses and talking with them.

Rainbow was left alone at a table with her drink as she listened to the music play. It wasn't until an idea hit her did she leave her table and go talk to the DJ.

"Hey Vinyl Scratch!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Can I request a song that's karaoke style please?"

"Sure but I never thought you would sing in the open...why now?"

"To get noticed."

"Trying something new this year?"

"Yup."

"Alright! What'll it be?"

Dash thought for a minute. "Can you play Alone?" (Yes the song by Armin Van Buuren)

"Yeah sure! Get ready to be announced!"

The filly nodded.

"Fillies and Gentlcolts, welcome a new singer to our fair stage, singing a karaoke song, Alone, please welcome Rainbow Dash!" Vinyl announced as she put the spotlight on the young cyan Pegasus.

She walked out to the center of the stage; catching everypony's eye.

The music started.

_Everyone is walking on the edge life,_

_Like the ghost of a shadow - barely alive,_

_Even time's in a rush, _

_But it's goin' nowhere,_

_Everyone's connected,_

_But no one is connectin',_

_The pony (human) element has long been missin', _

_Tell me have you seen it,_

_Have you seen it?_

_Oh are we alone?_

_I need something to believe in,_

_Tell me are we alone?_

_Where is the light? Where is the feelin'?_

_Is anybody out there? Is anyone listnin'?_

_Is anyone left in this whole world?_

_Or are we alone,_

_Alone_

Everypony's eyes were on Rainbow at this point; either shocked or loving what they're hearing...or both. Discord spotted her. _"What the? Oh my...that can't be. Is it? Rainbow Dash?"_ He thought as he stared at her marvelous outfit.

_Where is the feelin'?_

_Everybody needs to know somebody who cares,_

_Just a friendly face you can trust to be there,_

_Aren't you afraid to know and not be a stranger?_

'_Cause everyone's connected,_

_But no one is connectin',_

_The pony (human) element has long been missin',_

_Tell me have you seen it,_

_Have you seen it?_

_Oh are we alone?_

_I need something to believe in,_

_Tell me are we alone?_

_Where is the life? Where is the feelin'?_

_Is anybody out there? Is anyone listnin'?_

_Is anyone left in this whole world?_

_Or are we alone?_

_Alone_

"_Wow...she sounds amazing...I never knew she could sing like that..."_ Discord thought.

"Is that Dash?" Spitfire asked.

The stallion shrugged before turning around to see it was Rainbow Dash. "Uh...Spitfire?"

"Yes Soarin?

"I think that's Rainbow Dash..."

The mare was shocked at Rainbow's performance; it was amazing.

_Alone!_

The song ended and everypony went wild with cheers and stomping.

Rainbow blushed and bowed; only to be stopped by a pair of arms around her waist. She looked to see Discord; a sly smirk curled unto his lips.

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Discord!"

"Why hello my dear. Lovely to see you here, and might I add you look stunning tonight."

The mare blushed a little. "Uh...t-thanks, but what're you doing?"

"Why, I'm going to dance with you of course my dear."

Dash's face went red. "B-but I...I don't dance the way that you do..."

He smiled gently at the cyan pony. "I can always teach you then."

"_What is going on with him...he's never acted this way towards Rainbow before...?"_ Twilight thought as she watched the scene unfold.

"Should we do something?" Fluttershy asked as she trotted over to the three princesses.

"Not yet..." Twilight answered.

"We don't exactly know what he's planning yet..." Princess Celestia said as she too watched the scene unfold.

Luna and Cadence stayed silent, but they nodded to what Celestia had to say.

Applejack had been talking with a stallion by the name of Full Steam, who she remembered from when he pulled her train to Appaloosa.

Rarity was talking with Fancy Pants about going out for dinner later after the Gala; she gladly accepted his offer.

Pinkie Pie was giggling around with Royal Riff, who was surprisingly really fun to hang around with.

Spike stayed by Twilight the entire time.

"Now my dear Dash. Shall we dance?"

Rainbow looked confused. _"If I dance with Discord I won't get to dance with Soarin if he's free, but if I don't dance with Discord I might hurt his feelings..."_ The rainbow manned pony thought as she looked from Discord to Soarin and back to Discord. She finally looked over at Soarin.

The stallion nodded as if to say 'it's ok.'

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

Discord looked as if he could jump for joy. "Wonderful." He said as he led her out to the center of the room. He nodded at Vinyl Scratch to start the music up again.

She nodded and played a song that Discord had suggested she play at least once during the Gala (Which was Open your eyes by Aviators).

Discord took Rainbow Dash's hooves and danced with her; her following his every step in attempt to keep up. The Draconequus was teaching her how to dance (the classy way)...and the mare let him!

"Are you able to keep up with me Ms. Dash?"

Rainbow nodded. "Pretty much...I think I'm getting it..." She said with a sheepish smile.

"That's great. Please try to keep up with me at this part then." He said with a gentle smile.

Rainbow nodded again. "I'll do my best..."

Every one of Rainbow's friends stood in awe as she and Discord danced, and the most shocked was Twilight.

"What is going on?!" She asked Luna.

"It appears Discord has a filly-crush on your friend Rainbow Dash." She said before slightly giggling.

"I would think that he'd like Fluttershy, but Rainbow?"

Luna shrugged. "Love works in mysterious ways..." She said plainly.

They heard a stallion arguing with a mare. They turned to see Prince Blue Blood trying to apologize to Rarity, but she pushed him away.

"Fine. I'll go and see another mare who I think has as much grace as you." He said before stopping away.

"Good! Just leave me alone and you'll be fine!" She said before walking away with Fancy Pants.

Applejack and Full Steam were dancing together; only to be interrupted by hearing Blue Blood trying to get Derpy Hooves to dance with him, but she was refusing him; she'd come with Wav Chill of the Wonderbolts.

"What the?"

"I said no...I don't wanna dance with you! I have a dancing partner!" She said as Wave Chill wrapped an arm around the gold-eyed mare.

"Leave her alone already." Wave Chill said before walking leading Derpy away from the Unicorn prince.

Blue Blood sighed, and sat at a table alone.

Fluttershy paid no attention; she was dancing with Big Mac so she was happy.

The song ended, everypony cheered and stomped.

Vinyl played another song that was more up-beat and started the lights and effects as the room became dark.

Discord smiled and bowed in front of the mare.

She smiled and curtsied before walking over to a table where some of her friends sat.

"You danced with Discord?!" They questioned.

"Oh c'mon! I didn't wanna hurt his feelings...he's our friend remember?"

"Oh look who's coming...it's him..." Rarity scoffed.

Blue Blood approached the table and bowed. "Good evening Ms. Dash is it?"

"Yeah whadoya want?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner later on tonight after the Gala."

"No thanks. I don't do that stuff."

Soarin walked over and heard her say that. "Oh...I was just gonna ask you the same question..."

Rainbow's cheeks burned a bright red. "W-what?"

Soarin's cheeks turned red as well. "Yeah...I was gonna ask you to dinner...did you still wanna go...with me? I understand you don't do that kind of stuff, but I can let you think about it okay?"

"Y-yeah...sure...I'll think about it..."

"Cool." He said with a smile before walking away.

"HIM?!" Blue Blood asked. "What about me?"

"I don't like you like that after what you did to Rarity."

"I tried to apologize..."

"Tried to, doesn't mean she accepted it...  
Blue Blood hung his head in shame and walked away...even the new rookie of the Wonderbolts won't date him.

Rainbow looked at her friends. "You think I was too hard on 'em?"

"Not at all dear..." Rarity said. "You did the right thing."

"Good...I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"What're you taking about RD?" Applejack questioned.

"Well every stallion I know or my friend knows wants to do something with me, and I'm just not used to all his attention to tell the truth..."

"Normally you'd love it for everypony's eyes to be on you Rainbow..."

"Yeah...I know, but some ponies change Twilight..."

"I understand that, but what's with all the all the attention then?"

"I don't know, but I wish I did..." Rainbow Dash said looking down at the table with a worried face.

Her friends gave each other worried glances as the Gala commenced.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I just wrote the fan fiction! If anypony in this fan fiction seem OC-ish then I'm sorry; Nopony's perfect! Some personalities may change throughout the course of this story so DO NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! (**_**Italics**_** – thoughts and dreams, and of course "..." – speech) Please enjoy the story, and remember: I WILL NOT even so much as glance at negative comments, so if you don't like the pairing then please save your time and my own as well and DON'T READ THE STORY!**

Chapter 1 – The Date

The Gala was nearing the end as Rainbow remained at the table she was sitting at. She sat and watched her friends talk with other ponies until she felt somepony touch her shoulder. She turned to see Soarin' and was relieved. "Oh...it's you. Sorry I'm a bit jumpy after what happened on stage..." She said with a small blush.

Soarin' smiled and put his hoof out to her. "You still up for dinner Dash...or a dance for starters?" He said with a shy smile as he blushed.

"S-sure...I'd love to." She said taking his hoof.

The stallion lead her to the center dance floor near all her friends; making her smile.

Discord saw that he had quite the competition. _"My, my, what competition do I have here? Soarin' of the Wonderbolts? Hm...I wonder if I can beat him somehow..."_ The Draconequus thought as he watched the six mares danced with other ponies...mainly other stallions; which had begun to make him jealous.

The song slowly came to a slower tempo; catching the light was the cyan pony's rainbow mane.

"R-Rainbow?"

"Huh?"

"Y-your mane..."

What about it?"

"It's...it's so shiny..."

"Shiny what are you-" She said before gasping at her light-radiant mane. "It IS shiny!"

Discord chuckled as he fiddled with the lighting.

Fluttershy walked over and poked him. "Discord?"

"Huh? Oh hehehe hello Fluttershy. Enjoying the Gala?"

"Well yes, but what're you doing with the lights?"

"Just helping a friend..." He said with a sheepish smile.

"I think she can do the rest by herself Discord. Why don't you come sit with me and Big Mac?" She said with a kind smile.

"I-I guess...I don't see why not..." He said with a shy smile.

"Good. C'mon; the table is this way." She said as she led the way.

Discord shyly followed.

Fluttershy sat down with Big Mac and patted the seat next to her. "Come sit."

"O-ok..." He said as he walked over and sat down. He watched as Soarin' danced with _his_ Rainbow Dash. _"You want competition? You got one!"_

"Discord?"

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yes...I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, but if you ever wanna talk...I'm right here, and so is Big Mac, right Honey?"

"Eeyup." He said with a smile.

Discord smiled. "Thanks you two..."

"It's no trouble. Anything to help out a good friend." They said with a smile.

Twilight walked over to Rainbow after the song ended and Soarin' had gone to get them drinks.

"So what's it like dancing with a Wonderbolt...Rainbow Rookie?" Twilight joked.

"Aw c'mon Twi stop it..." She said blushing.

"You like him."

"Really?! Is that why I accepted his dinner invitation AND danced with him?!"

Twilight laughed. "You and Soarin' make such a great couple." She said with a smile.

"R-really?"

"Totally!"

Applejack walked over with Full Steam. "Howdy everypony."

"Hey AJ." Dash said with a smirk.

"So how are y'all enjoyin' the Gala?"

"It's really fun. It's definitely better than last year!"

"Probably because Princess Celestia had help from Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Twilight of course."

Twilight blushed a little. "A thanks Applejack..."

"No problem Sugar Cube." She said with a smile.

Full Steam put a hoof around her and smirked; making her smile up at him.

"So is this the special somepony?" Rainbow said with a sly smirk.

Applejack blushed "Yeah...this is Full Steam. He was one of the strong stallions pulling the train to Appaloosa."

"Oh yeah I remember you. Good to see ya again."

"Good to see you too Ms. Dashy." He said with a small bow. "Princess Twilight...it's an honor to meet y'all."

Twilight smiled and bowed. "Same to you too Mr. Steam."

"Please. Mr. Steam is my father. Just call me Fuller." He said with a smile.

"Okay...Fuller."

"Fuller...it's a cool nickname." Rainbow Dash said with a smile.

"Aw thanks Sugar."

"No problem."

Soarin' walked over and placed a drink on Rainbow's wing.

"Huh? Oh hey thanks."

"Sure thing Dashy."

Rarity and Fancy Pants walked over. "Hello everypony."

"Hey Rarity...and Fancy Pants." Rainbow, Applejack, and Twilight said together.

"Charmed." He said with a smile and a bow.

"Hey." Soarin' said as he waved at him.

"Ah yes. How are you Mr. Soarin'?"

"I'm good. How 'bout you Fancy?"

"I'm rather feeling very good and delighted to be here."

"Same."

"Why are you so delighted?"

"I'm here with Rainbow Dash..." He said blushing.

"Ah yes. The newest member of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow nodded and smiled.

"So why are you happy to be here?"

"I'm spending my evening with the lovely Ms. Rarity." He said as he leaned his head on Rarity's; making her blush.

"Oh you..."

Fancy Pants chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Fluttershy and Big Mac walked over with Discord. "Hey guys..." Fluttershy said with a rather cheery tone.

"Hey Flutters, Mac, and Discord." Dash said with a smile.

"Hey Fluttershy." Applejack and Twilight said.

Soarin', Fancy Pants, and Full Steam waved.

Big Mac smiled, Discord shyly waved, and Fluttershy smiled at her new nickname.

"Where's Pinkie?"

"Right here!" She said with her giggly and cheery voice. She and Royal Riff trotted over to the rest of the gang. "Say hi to my new coltfriend (boyfriend) Royal Riff!"

"Hey!" Rainbow and Soarin' said.

"Howdy!" Applejack and Full Steam said.

"Hello." Twilight said.

"Charmed." Rarity and Fancy Pants said with a bow.

"Hi everypony! Nice to meet you." Royal Riff said with a bright and toothy smile.

Everyone laughed as Vinyl Scratch came on the microphone.

"Alright you party ponies, it's time I wrapped this Gala up! Here's to you princesses!" She said starting a fast and up-beat song.

Everypony was dancing, including the princesses.

Princess Luna walked over to the gang and started dancing with them; catching the other two princesses attention after they noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey Luna."

"Oh hey Tia."

All the ponies in the ball room danced the entire time until the song ended.

"I hope you had just as much fun as I did! See ya next year! This is DJ Pon-3 signing off, good-night everypony!"

All the ponies cheered and stomped as Vinyl left the stage with her equipment.

"So now what?" Twilight asked.

"Now you're free to go do anything else you planned for your evening." Celestia said with a smile.

"If you wanna go out to eat, or something else like that than feel free Twilight." Cadence said.

"Oh I dunno...I'm not really sure if I could..."

"Oh c'mon Twi give it a try." Applejack said.

"I-I guess I could try going out for dinner with somepony, but who?"

"How 'bout him?" Full Steam asked as he nodded toward Blue Blood.

"H-him?! I dunno if I could..."

"Him?!" Rarity and Rainbow Dash asked.

"Why not...it's one dinner date..."

"One turns into more than one Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as he gave Twilight a worried look.

"Guys I'll be fine with ONE date. Trust me."

"Okay." They sighed.

"Honestly he's like a mare that prince..." Fancy Pants said as he rolled his eyes.

Rarity giggled. "That's exactly what I was thinking on the way home last year..."

"Really? That must be very coincidental then."

Rarity smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna hit the donut shop!" Pinkie and Royal said before trotting off toward Pony Joe's donut shop.

"We're going to go and eat at the fanciest restaurant in all of Canterlot." Rarity said.

"Fuller here was gonna talk me out to the café for something small to eat."

"How come?" Twilight asked.

"That's all I really want. I don't want nothin' fancy!"

"Oh ok."

"See y'all later." She said before leaving with Full steam.

"Rainbow Dash!"

The cyan pony turned to see her favorite bubbly mare trotting toward her and Soarin'. "Huh? Oh hey Derpy." Dashy said with a smile.

"Hey Wave Chill." Soarin' said with a nod.

"Hey Soarin'." Wave Chill replied. "You're out with Ms. Rookie Dash?"

"Yup." He said with a small chuckle.

"Hey Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah Derps what's up?"

"Do you think that you, Soarin', Wave Chill, and of course myself could go on a double date?"

Rainbow looked at Soarin'.

Soarin' nodded.

"Sure we'd love to."

"Cool. I know the best place to eat here in Canterlot!" The blonde mare exclaimed; making Wave Chill chuckle a little. "What is it Chilly?"

"Nothin'...you just sounded really cute."

"Aw thanks B (babe/baby)." She said with a smile.

Wave Chill smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Lead the way Derpy." Rainbow Dash said.

Derpy nodded and lead them to a nice restaurant. "Here it is. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It's looks really nice on the outside, but what about the inside?"

"Oh you're gonna love it!" She said as she opened the door.

Rainbow and Soarin's eyes widened as they walked in to see an elegant layout of furnishings and floral décor.

"Do you like it?"

The two pegusi nodded with gapping mouths.

She giggled and closed their mouths. "It's a little rude to be starring, even though you really like something."

"S-sorry." They said.

Derpy smiled. "It's okay, I'm sure it was an honest mistake right?"

They nodded.

"Okay good, then let's go and get set up with a table."

"Sounds good."

They were seated and served. They enjoyed their meal that Soarin' and Wave Chill paid for.

"That was amazing." Rainbow said with a bright smile.

"Yeah. When you said you knew the best place to eat, you weren't lying." Soarin' said.

"Why would I lie to my friends? I just want what's best for ya." She said with a smile.

"Well I best be getting Ms. Hooves home. I'll see you two at the practice race next week."

"See ya Wave Chill." Soarin' and Rainbow said.

"Where'd you wanna go now?"

"I should be heading back to meet my friends so we can go home." She says before yawning. "I'm exhausted..."

"Probably because you danced a lot, and on top of that you did sing so that counts for a small part of it. Did you want me to carry you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. Hop on." He said patting his back.

"O-ok..." She said in a shy tone; a small blush had crawled its way across her cheeks. She climbed onto the stallion's back and got comfortable.

Once she got comfortable, Soarin' headed back to the castle to meet up with Rainbow's friends. He saw them waiting at their carriage for her very patiently. He walked over and received many worried looks.

"Don't worry she's just tired is all." He said with a sheepish smile.

Rarity used her magic to pick up the exhausted Pegasus and put her in the carriage.

"See ya next week Soarin'..." She said with a tired voice.

"See ya Dash. Get some rest."

"Sure..."

"Alright Big Mac! We're ready." Fluttershy said.

Big Mac nodded.

Soarin' smiled and backed up to let Macintosh through.

Discord watched as the carriage pull away and head toward Ponyville. He sighed seeing them all laughing and enjoying their ride home. He noticed that Rainbow was the only one who was asleep and smiled.

Big Mac got to Rainbow's cloud home first.

"Rainbow...Rainbow Dash. Wake up."

The Pegasus's eyes slowly opened. "W-what?"

"We're at your cloud home. You should fly up, get changed, and then go to sleep." Rarity said with a warm smile.

Dash nodded and stepped out after Discord himself opened the door.

He closed the door and picked up the sleepy pony. "Allow me..."

Rainbow's face turned a bright red as she looked at him sleepily. "T-thanks...Discord..."

"It's no trouble at all." He said with a loving smile.

The spectrum-manned pony felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her wrap her arms around the Draconequus's neck.

The rest of the ponies looked at them in shock...Rainbow Dash; the dare-devil of Ponyville, and the new rookie of the Wonderbolts; was letting herself be carried/ flown up to her cloud home.

Discord flew up to Dash's cloud home and went inside. "Where's your room?"

"Up stairs to the left...second door."

"Alright then." He said before walking upstairs with the cyan mare in his arms. He opened her bed room door and walked over to her bed. "Now get some rest. You look exhausted." He said putting her in bed and tucking her in.

"Thanks Discord."

"Not at all Rainbow Dash." He said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"C-could you maybe stay here, just in case I do need something?"

"Of course I can. What are friends for?"

Rainbow smiled and closed her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Discord smiled. "You're very welcome." He said before curling up on the floor next to her bed. "I'm right down here if you need anything."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I just wrote the fan fiction! If anypony in this fan fiction seem OC-ish then I'm sorry; Nopony's perfect! Some personalities may change throughout the course of this story so DO NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! (**_**Italics**_** – thoughts and dreams, and of course "..." – speech) Please enjoy the story, and remember: I WILL NOT even so much as glance at negative comments, so if you don't like the pairing then please save your time and my own as well and DON'T READ THE STORY!**

Chapter 2 – Discord's Try

The next morning Rainbow's eyes fluttered open from a good-night's sleep. She felt something sitting on her thighs and sat up to see that there was a breakfast tray sitting on her bed. She smiled as she read the note that was neatly folded on a breakfast sandwich.

_~ Good morning sleeping beauty, I hope you slept well, I left you something to eat, guessing that you wake up hungry. I'm downstairs waiting for you whenever you finish. I have a special surprise waiting for you today. Please take your time and eat, and remember to freshen up before coming downstairs._

_Yours Always,_

_Discord ~_

"_What neat handwriting he has...and breakfast in bed? I wonder what's goin' on..."_ Dash thought before she ate her food; trying not to get anything on her blankets and herself. Once she finished eating she folded the tray and went to take a refreshing bath. She finished with her bath; smelling like a spring field; she trotted downstairs to see Discord waiting for her as the note said.

"Ah Rainbow. Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I really appreciate all that you've done for me this morning." She said with a smile.

"Anything for a friend."

"So what's this surprise you have for me?"

Discord ties a blindfold onto the mare's face. "Just follow me and you'll see when we get there."

Rainbow sighed. "Fine..."

"Lovely. No right this way Ms. Dash." He said leading her out the door. He picked her up and lowered her to the ground once he landed.

"Where are we going Discord?" She said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Just a little longer." He said as he led her through a small part of the park. He took the blindfold off to show her a view of the water and a blanket.

"Uh...Discord?"

"Did you want to sit and look at the water with me?"

She blushed. "I-I...uh...sure."

"Great!" He said as they sat down by the water.

"Rainbow I noticed a little something about you..."

"What?"

"You haven't gotten a hair cut in a while have you?"

"No not really why is my hair getting too long?"

"No, but you might want a slight trim."

"Oh ok...I could have Rarity do it for me, but could you come with me?"

"Of course." He said as they stood. He snapped the blanket away and walked alongside his rainbow manned friend.

They walked into Rarity's boutique.

"Oh hello you two. What can I do for you?"

"I need my mane trimmed. You got any time on your hooves?"

"Yes of course. One trim. Right this way please Rainbow Dash."

"Thanks."

"Discord. You can wait over there."

"Alright."

After about 45 minutes later Rainbow Dash walked out; her mane trimmed so that it was healthy, but it was still longer than usual, and for once...she didn't care if it was too long...why?

"Wow...you look great Rainbow Dash." Discord said with an energetic smile.

"Thanks..."

Discord's energetic smile turned to a warm and loving smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I just wrote the fan fiction! If anypony in this fan fiction seem OC-ish then I'm sorry; Nopony's perfect! Some personalities may change throughout the course of this story so DO NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! (**_**Italics**_** – thoughts and dreams, and of course "..." – speech) Please enjoy the story, and remember: I WILL NOT even so much as glance at negative comments, so if you don't like the pairing then please save your time and my own as well and DON'T READ THE STORY!**

Chapter 3 – A Date with Discord – Sleeping Over

Rainbow Dash flicked her mane; cascading a rainbow mane whisking a sweet scent through the air.

Discord smelled the sweet smell and smiled.

"What?"

"Your hair smells amazing."

"R-really?!" She asked with a blush.

"Yes, and not to mention how your hair compliments your figure..."

Rainbow's face turned a dark red. "Thanks Discord..." She said with a shy smile.

Discord smiled and put an elbow out for the mare to take. "Shall we Dashy my dear?"

She looked at Rarity. "Do I owe you anything?"

"Oh no, no, not at all." The Unicorn said with a bright smile.

Dash smiled and took the Draconequus's arm and left with him. "See ya Rarity."

"Ta ta!" She said with a wave. She immediately went back to working on dresses.

"So where're we goin' Dissy?"

"Dissy?"

"Yeah. I thought of a cute nickname for ya...seen as how I have one." She said with a bright smile.

Discord smiled. "I love it."

"Great!"

"Well Ms. Dash...I thought we'd go for a nice walk in the park with you, if you want to."

"I'd love to."

"Splendid...shall we?"

The mare nodded.

They walked to the park; getting a couple stares on the way, but neither of them cared. They smiled at each other.

"This is great." Rainbow Dash said with a sweet smile.

"It certainly is." The Draconequus said as he returned the sweet smile.

"Hey can I show you something?"

"Of course my dear."

"Cool!" She said before flying up and showing him a new trick she learned from the Wonderbolts.

"_Wow...she certainly amazing...everything about her is amazing."_ The Draconequus thought as he watched the cyan mare fly through the sky.

The mare landed on the ground gracefully with a smile.

"That was amazing Rainbow."

"I know. I learned it from my team in the Wonderbolts." She said with a confident smirk.

An Earth pony filly trotted over to Rainbow Dash and Discord. "Wow Rainbow Dash! That trick was amazing. How long have u been training?"

"For a while now..." She said with a grin.

"Wow! Can I have your autograph please?"

"Sure you can!"

"Oh gosh thank you!"

"No problem kid." She said as she took the pencil from behind the filly's ear. "So who am I makin' this bad boy out to?"

"Lilli Ally."

"Alright. To Lilli Ally, always stick to your gut instinct – Rainbow Dash." She said with a smile.

"Gee thanks Rainbow Dash!" She said with a big smile.

"Sure thing kiddo. See ya round. I gotta get goin'."

"Aw..."

"Sorry, but I was here with a good friend of mine. I don't wanna leave 'em hangin'."

"Ok...see ya later Rainbow Dash." She said with a wave.

"See ya." She said trotting away.

"Shall we go my dear?"

"S-sure." She said with a slight blush.

Discord smiled and led her through the park.

They walked into Ponyville town square and spotted Twilight.

"Hey! Twilight!"

Twilight turned to see Dash and Discord. "Oh hey..."

Dashy and Discord walked over to the young princess. "What goes on?"

"Oh nothing really...I was just going to get more books for my library."

"Oh...need some help?"

"Uh...sure." She said with a smile.

"Cool." The cyan mare said as she and Discord followed their friend.

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Discord went to the old castle of the royal sisters and carried the books to Twilight's castle in Ponyville.

"Thanks for your help you two." She said with a smile.

"No problem Twi." Dashy said with a smile.

Twilight smiled.

"Well we've gotta go. Catch ya later!" Dash said waving.

"Bye guys."

Discord and Rainbow waved and left.

"So where to next Dissy?"

"How bout we go to your cloud home?"

"Sure."

They flew to Rainbow's cloud home and went inside.

"So..." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"It's late. You should get some rest. I understand that you have a flight practice tomorrow morning yes?"

Dash nodded. "That's right. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"What are friends for?"

Rainbow smiles. "You can crash here if you want...again..."

"Sure thank you."

"No problem." She said before flying upstairs.

Discord stood in the living room; the silence killing him.

Dashy came back downstairs; seeing just how much the Draconequus hated the silence. "Where do you wanna sleep?"

"I-I can choose?!"

"If you want to...yeah."

"I'm not picky..."

"Well whatever you choose is fine by me...after all you're the guest here not me..."

"Well alrighty then..." He said before thinking. "What about in your room...with you?"

She blushed. "W-with me?"

Discord nodded.

"Okay...c'mon then." She said with a blush staining her face.

Discord followed the blushing mare.

They entered the mare's room; a silence in the air of the cloud home.

"S-so...uh...I-I guess I should get ready for bed then... you get c-comfy..."

Discord smiled and kissed the mare's forehead to ease her. "Thank you..."

After a couple minutes the rainbow-manned mare shyly walked into her room from her bathroom.

"Something wrong Dashy?"

"It's just that...I-I've never done this before...sleeping in the same bed as somepony else."

The Draconequus chuckled. "It's okay Rainbow Dash...I promise not to do anything...I'll sleep with my back against yours. How does that sound?"

The mare nodded. "Okay. Let's try it..." She said climbing into bed. He spine merged with Discord's; making a small and not detectable chill run up it. She shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but couldn't from the feeling of another back molded against hers. _"This feels a little bit weird..."_ Dash though before Discord rolled over and draped his arms over her; making her face turn completely red.

Rainbow got no sleep that night...sleeping the way she did felt too weird for her to close her eyes and at least try.

Discord, however, had happily fallen asleep shortly after cuddling up to the Pegasus.

The sun rained into the widow; catching the eye of the Draconequus. He groaned from the brightness. "R-Rainbow...Rainbow Dash...wake up." He said shaking her slightly.

"I've been up..."

He heard the sleepiness in her voice. "How much sleep did u get?"

"Not really any..."

"W-was it me?"

"I dunno...something felt off and when I'm not completely comfy I can't sleep."

Discord started to feel a little guilty. "I-I'm sorry...and you have practice this afternoon..."

The mare's pink eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" She said as she jumped out of bed.

Discord watched her as she ran around the room frantically trying to get ready. He saw how face was the meaning of distress.

"I-I'm sorry...I gotta go! I'll catch up with you later."

"O-ok...don't do anything too dangerous."

"Yeah I know..." She said flying out kinda sounding a bit cranky.

Discord did some errands for Dashy while she was at practice.

While a practice, Dashy watched and waited for her queue to fly in with the rest of the Wonderbolts. _"That's it..."_ She thought before soaring into the air and flying up between Spitfire and Soarin'.

They performed their routine just as they practiced before, but this time; was different; Rainbow got light headed and landed on a nearby cloud.

Soarin saw he land and flew to her; his face full of worry. "Rainbow? Are you alright? You've never landed in the middle of practice. What's wrong?"

"I...I-I'm sorry Soarin...I'm just a little light headed and tired is all..."

"Did you get ANY sleep last night?"

Rainbow shook her head. "Nope."

"Dashy...c'mere." He said taking her under his wing and flying her to solid ground.

Spitfire stopped and flew down. "Dash. What in Equestria is up with you?"

Soarin looked at her. "She barely got any sleep last night and became light headed. She'll be fine. I'll take her home..."

"H-home?!" Rainbow squeaked.

Soarin sighed. "Yes. We can't have you like this for the performance a couple weeks from today. I want you to be fully rested for next week. Okay?"

Rainbow sighed; looking totally disappointed with herself. "Yeah...sure..."

"Did you need somepony to stay with you?"

She nodded. "Yes please." She said looking a little sad, but mostly tired. She needed some time away from Discord for a while, so being with Soarin should be much better for a change.

Soarin stood with her to keep her balanced.

Dashy stumbled a bit; only to be caught by her stallion comrade. She looked at him. "T-thanks."

The stallion smiled. "It's no trouble. C'mon...let's get you home..."

"R-right..." She stuttered.

Soarin flew the cyan mare home; keeping her from falling every now and again.

They landed at her door.

Rainbow opened the door and walked inside with Soarin.

"Why don't you rest on the couch and I'm make some lunch for ya."

She nodded. "Sure." She said before flopping onto her couch.

Soarin heard a thump and looked over at the couch; only to see Dashy half asleep. He smiled and made a sandwich with carrots on the side for her. He walked into her living room with the plate and put it on her coffee table. He sat next to where her head rested on the end of the couch and smiled at the sight of her sleeping so soundly. _"She looks so tired. I wonder why she didn't get any sleep."_ He thought as he looked around. He stood and went to go upstairs when he heard a little whimpering voice.

"Dissy...don't leave me..."

Soaring walked back to her and saw that she was crying in her sleep. "Dashy?"

Rainbow sprung up with a scream.

Soarin immediately hugged her.

"Soarin...I don't want to lose him..."

"I know...I know. You won't. If he loves you he'll never leave you."

She sniffled. "Ya think so?"

"I know so..."

"I should go..."

"W-why? Not you too..."

"Huh?"

She hugged him tighter. "Please...stay. At least until he gets back?"

"Ok."

"Thank you..."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! I just wrote the fan fiction! If anypony in this fan fiction seem OC-ish then I'm sorry; Nopony's perfect! Some personalities may change throughout the course of this story so DO NOT TELL ME BECAUSE I ALREADY KNOW! (**_**Italics**_** – thoughts and dreams, and of course "..." – speech) Please enjoy the story, and remember: I WILL NOT even so much as glance at negative comments, so if you don't like the pairing then please save your time and my own as well and DON'T READ THE STORY!**

Chapter 4 – Sleepy Dashy – Discord's Many Confessions

Soarin let Dash eat.

She fell asleep after that; giving Soarin the opportunity to wander. He trotted upstairs to her room. He looked around, but saw nothing so he went back downstairs and sat with Rainbow.

The mare's eyes fluttered open as she heard the door open.

Soarin looked at the door and saw Discord.

Discord looked confused. "What's going on here?"

"Dissy...Soarin helped me home. I asked him to stay in case I needed somepony."

"What happened at practice?"

"I got light headed so I landed on a cloud to rest. On top of that I was super tired..."

"Oh ok. Are you alright now?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'll take over from here then." Discord said looking at the Wonderbolt sitting on the floor; giving a small quick glare.

Soarin looked confused, but he stood up. "I'll see ya Dashy."

"Y-yeah...see ya..." She said with a sheepish smile; a non-noticeable blush spread across her face.

Discord watched as the stallion left the cloud home.

Dash looked confused. "What was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that! Why did you glare at him? Do you not like him or something?"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't not like him...I just...li-ou..." He said; the last part mumbled.

"You what?"

"I like –ou..."

"Would ya quit mumbling?!"

"I like you!"

Dash blushed. "Y-you do?!"

Discord nodded as his face turned a deep red.

Rainbow stood from the couch and fluttered up to his face.

The Draconequus looked away slightly; his face still a dark red.

"I-I...uh...I like you too." She said with a blush rushing across her face.

"Wait what?"

"I like you too Dissy." She said with a loving smile.

Discord's face turned a deep shade of red as he looked into the mare's pink eyes.

"And when I say I like you...I mean I...I..."

"You what?"

"I-I...Love you..."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah, I mean sure you can have your moments when you're an annoying jerk, but I can look past that and see a really great person..." She said with a gentle smile.

"Wow...I never thought I'd hear something like that from you Rainbow Dash..."

Rainbow dash blushed and looked away.

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way Dashy..." He said as he lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes.

The cyan mare felt her ears starting to burn just as much as her face was.

Discord craned his neck and pressed his lips into Rainbow's.

They pulled away.

"I love you Discord."

"I love you too Dashy."


	6. Chapter 6

I think I'm going to end things here. I can't come up with anything else so I think this is where I stop. This story WILL NOT be getting a sequel for the same reason - I can't come up with anything else. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you readers, but some writers need to stop earlier on than others in a certain story.

-SasukeUchiha2117


End file.
